projectgodzillafandomcom-20200214-history
MechaEDI
|alias=EDI Mechagodzilla 2 |species=Robot |gender= |family=Grandpa Gojira |abilities=Culinary mastery |employment=Assistant to Grandpa Gojira |hobbies=Culinary arts |friend=Anguirus Godzilla Gojira SpaceGodzilla Cthulhu Gigan Clark Rodan Mothra MOGUERA |enemy=Mechagodzilla |first= Episode 5: "General Grievous's Big Secret" TBA |creation=Keizer Organa |voice=Microsoft Sam AT&T Natural Voice Mike |portrayal=2005 Bandai America Mechagodzilla 1993 }} is a character from [[ProjectGodzilla (Original Series)|the original ProjectGodzilla series]] and a robot that Grandpa Gojira built. MechaEDI is planned to appear in ProjectGodzilla X. Overview Character Concept To be added. Appearance MechaEDI is a tall gray-colored Godzillasaurus-modeled robot. Personality Although he is a robot, MechaEDI is capable of feeling some emotion, as he was severely traumatized by Rexy's torture. History ProjectGodzilla (Original Series) Episode 5 MechaEDI's first appearance and activation was in Episode 5, where Grandpa Gojira's promise of building Godzilla a robot friend back in 1994 finally came into fruition. When he was first activated, he labeled himself as a "GameStop Factoid Robot", but this was short lived once Grandpa Gojira reprogrammed the annoying beta version into its final version. His first request was for his own face to be touched. MechaEDI was able to help Grandpa Gojira with his memory by reminding him that he made his creator breakfast, which consisted of a Sausage Egg and Cheese Biscuit Sandwich. Episode 6 Godzilla and his friends are watching a soda commercial with a character called "The Grapist". Gojira says it is "the stupidest soda commercial he has ever seen", but MechaEDI like the idea of the Grapist tying kids to a radiator and graping them. Once they change the channel to a music television station, everyone but Grandpa Gojira and MechaEDI are disgusted by the singing of robotic pop star Courtney Gears. After Godzilla and his friends decide to go on a search for the Holy Grail, he asks MechaEDI to watch Rexy. The robot agrees to this and calls to the Godzilla spawn to "have some funs". Episode 7 Godzilla goes to MechaEDI to pick up Rexy, only to find that MechaEDI was supposedly tortured by the young reptile. Suffering from the trauma of Rexy, MechaEDI leaves the two alone. Episode 8 MechaEDI is still suffering from the trauma of watching Rexy, and happens to run into Mechagodzilla, who accuses MechaEDI of replacing him. MechaEDI has no idea what Mechagodzilla is talking about, and the latter shoots the former in the face with a laser, but not before declaring to destroy Godzilla and his friends for "replacing him". Episode 9 Godzilla is cooking a turkey when MechaEDI walks in and offers to help. Godzilla declines and the robot is forced to knock Godzilla out and take over so that his friends "don't die a kerosine-filled death. While cooking, he meets MOGUERA, and fixes her voice processor as well as the bug that causes her to say "hello" after every piece of speech. After doing so they decided to "mate as in the way that the organics do" until Anguirus humps both of them. After a while, the turkey is finished cooking and MechaEDI removes it from the microwave. He wakes Godzilla up and claims that Godzilla "sleep-cooked" the turkey. He then joins the rest of Godzilla's friends and family at the end of the episode to eat. ProjectGodzilla X To be added. Abilities and Techniques Although they were never shown, MechaEDI has a mastery of the culinary arts, as he reminded Grandpa Gojira of the breakfast he made him, and also cooked the Thanksgiving turkey. Gallery ProjectGodzilla (Original Series) To be added. ProjectGodzilla X To be added. Quotes To be added. Trivia *MechaEDI's appearance is based off of the Mechagodzilla suit used in Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla II. *MechaEDI's voice and personification is loosely based off of the EDI from the YouTube video Mass Defect created by the late . *MechaEDI is one of three characters in the series to use a Text-to-Speech Voice Synthesizer in place of actual voice acting. The other two are Mechagodzilla and MOGUERA. Category:List of characters from ProjectGodzilla Category:Character That Speak With Text-to-Speech Voices Category:Characters Portrayed by Action Figures Category:Original Series Characters Category:ProjectGodzilla X Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Mechas